Asuntos de cama
by Buscadora de Dragones
Summary: En los temas de cama ¿Para qué meter ropa? ocC-One shot- reeditado.


-.-

**Pareja: ** Sesshomaru & Kagome

**Summary:**En los asuntos de cama ¿Para qué meter ropa?

**Advertencia:**  
>-OcC.<br>-Es una tontería. I know. Hace mucho que escribo y sólo me quedo en el principio de las historias, así que decidí hacer algo rápido y ligero. Hace mucho que no escribo sobre esta pareja y sobre muchas otras, pero esta es mi favorita**, **espero os guste y por suepuesto quedo abierta críticas y sugerencias constructivas.

-

Asuntos de cama.

Recogió la desgarrada tela del suelo, era perfecta, suave y sus colores rojo y negro, pasionales ¿Por qué tuvo que romperla?

Hinchó los mofletes y aprovechando que estaba sola en habitación se permitió hacer una rabieta dando patadas a las sábanas dispersas en el suelo, descubriendo bajo estas restos de la preciada lencería que le había costado un ojo de la cara.

Decidida salió de la habitación, atravesó el gran salón y subió hasta el despacho principal, encontrándose en este a un muy desprevenido Sesshomaru. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, sólo el leve movimiento de sus orejas puntiagudas le dieron a entender que era consciente de su presencia.

-Eres un bestia- murmuró con ira.

Después de un resoplido que denotaba cansancio, levantó la vista e intentó, con un éxito rotundo, no reírse de la imagen que daba a ver su mujer, quien sólo llevaba un camisa suya puesta y en sus manos los restos de una noche no muy tranquila.

Sólo la miró y ella empezó a dar golpecillos sobre la moqueta, a la espera de la pregunta que respondería el porqué de su nuevo sobrenombre, pero no la complació, no parecía culpable ni un ápice, así que cuando el dar dos golpes por segundo empezó a hacerle cierto daño en la planta del pie se vio obligada a hablar ella misma. Caminó hacia el escritorio dejando a éste como única distancia entre ella y su marido. Levantó los resto de lencería con furia sobre sus narices.

-Lo has roto- corroboró.

Él asintió levemente, como dándoles la razón a alguien que no andaba muy bien de la cabeza.

-Es evidente- ratificó.

Si las miradas mataran, aquel youkai de ochocientos veintitrés años ya no contaría con un segundo más de vida.

-¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado?- preguntó más irritada aún.

- Si el problema es el dinero, dime cuánto te ha costado y adjuntaré el dinero a tu cuenta personal.

Abrió los ojos incrédula. ¿Eso era todo? Ciertamente prefería una disculpa antes que todo eso.

-No lo acepto- sentenció.

Sesshomaru la escudriñó por un largo momento, quizá era hora de replantearse muchas cosas.

-Quiero una disculpa.- Pidió como una niña.

-No.- replicó dejando a entender que no cambiaría de opinión.

-¡Quiero una disculpa!- chilló.

Frunció los labios ante el desagradable sonido del grito que chocó en sus delicadísimos oídos.

-No.

-Ha sido tu culpa.- le señaló.

-No fue mi culpa- consignó, se levantó de la silla quedado varios muchos centímetros por encima de su mujer, pero la diferencia de estatura no pareció afectar en nada al fuego que surgían entre las azulinas pupilas de la azabache- Para empezar, era nuestro aniversario, creo que todos sabemos en que terminan nuestro aniversario, ¿Para qué demonios te pones eso?

-¿Estás criticando que yo, tu amante esposa, te espere con carísima lencería el día de nuestro aniversario de bodas?- acusó con pregunta.

-Pues tú que eres mi "amante esposa" has de saber que yo no soy un marido paciente en cuanto a esto se refiere- señaló con la vista lo que su esposa llevaba en la mano.- Y no, no critico tu forma de esperarme en nuestro aniversario, sino la forma en la que me esperas cada noche, si sabes de qué va la cosa, no te pongas ropa, de ningún tipo - explicó con voz satinada, mostrando lo sugerente de la frase

Se coloró hasta las cejas envió una mirada furiosa, como si eso fuera posible e intentó rápidamente controlar su agitada respiración. Apartó su indomable cabello se sus hombros dejándolo tras sus orejas y sonrió tras el pensamiento vengativo que pasó por su mente.

-Tienes razón- coincidió intencionalmente con su marido- tienes toda la razón, Creo que a partir de ahora haré las cosas con más sentido común.

El youkai levantó un ceja a la espera de la solución pensada por la privilegiada mente que de manera aparente acababa de adquirir su pareja.

Ella se alzó de puntillas sobre sus elegantes pies y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Sesshomaru.

-Abstinencia …- susurró una vez terminado el contacto.

Correteó hasta la puerta y la abrió suavemente antes de salir sonrió de manera macabra y terminó.

- … durante dos meses- y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Sesshomaru vio desaparecer el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer tras la puerta y la estela de sus palabras aún flotaban en el aire. Sonrió levemente, ni siquiera ella podría soportar su propio castigo.


End file.
